Qu'est-ce que 'oui' signifie ?
by Miisss
Summary: Traduction. "Qu'est-ce que 'oui' signifie, M. Potter ?" demanda McGonagall en le fusillant du regard. "Qu'est-ce que 'oui' veut dire ?" répéta James, incrédule, "Cela signifie que c'est le meilleur moment de ma vie et que vous êtes en train de le gâcher !" Comment James a finalement pu sortir avec Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, voici une traduction de « What does ''yes'' mean ? » de FredNeverDied en 5 parties.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à FredNeverDied.

**Qu'est-ce que 'oui' signifie ?**

James Potter se dépêcha d'entrer dans la classe de Métamorphose et prit la dernière place disponible. Ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, assis ensemble dans le coin avant de la pièce (hors de la vue du professeur McGonagall, bien sûr) lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur mais il secoua la tête.

« Mr. Potter ? » Demanda directement McGonagall, « Votre excuse ? »

« _Rusard_ » marmonna James. Un murmure collectif balaya la classe à la mention du concierge détesté, attirant sur James quelques regards compatissants de la classe. McGonagall hocha la tête.

« Je vois, » Dit-elle, « Je suis sûre qu je peux vérifier ça avec _Mr._ Argus Rusard. »

Du coin de l'œil, James vit Sirius articuler le mot '_Argu_s' et envoyer des baisers dans le dos de McGonagall. James arriva à cacher son sourire et essaya de secouer discrètement la tête pour l'arrêter avant que la classe le remarque, en particulier les amies de Lily Evans assises dans la rangée derrière.

Après trois ans de pratique constante, James pouvait localiser avec précision sa place dans la classe et la suivre inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en classe ensemble. Malgré le fait qu'il est essayé d'enterrer ses sentiments pour elle depuis leur sixième année jusqu'à maintenant, il arrivait toujours à mémoriser son emploi du temps dès la première semaine de cours.

McGonagall, après avoir donné à la classe un bref exposé sur l'utilisation des titres respectueux à donner aux membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard, lança un regard sévère à James, quitta son bureau, retourna sur l'estrade en face de la classe et résuma le troisième jour de leur étude en quatre parties sur les Animagi. Sirius se retourna et sourit à James par-dessus son épaule et James s'autorisa un petit sourire. Eux deux, et Peter, étaient des Animagi illégaux depuis plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Cependant, de là où il était assis, point mort, directement en face de McGonagall, il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à Sirius. Passer des notes, à la rigueur, mais pas parler.

James fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un cahier, une nouvelle plume, un encrier et un parchemin blanc froissé.

« Blanc Cornedrue, » murmura-t-il, avant de taper son parchemin de sa baguette. Une légère vague d'encre se propagea à travers le parchemin d'où il avait touché. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et, avec un dernier coup d'œil à McGonagall, écrivit les mots 'Bleu Patmol' sur le parchemin et retapa dessus avec sa baguette. James regarda Sirius se retournait pour sortir son propre parchemin.

''Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait à _Argus _?'' Apparu sur le parchemin dans l'écriture bâclée de Sirius. James sourit et commença à écrire sa réponse :

''_Rien, Miss Teigne par contre…'' _Sirius lâcha un rire peu discret, s'attirant un regard sévère du Professeur McGonagall.

''Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?'' écrivit Sirius après un moment.

''_Je l'ai paralysée et commencé à la mettre dans un casque de chevalier._''

''Quoi !? Et tu es toujours en vie ?''

''_J'ai entendu Rusard arriver du coup juste avant qu'il se montre j'ai commencé à la sortir de là, j'ai réussi à le convaincre que je l'avais trouvé comme ça._''

''Il t'a cru ?''

''_Ouais, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ont chopé quelqu'un il y a pas longtemps et qu'ils ont cru que c'était lui qui avait fait ça._''

''Même, il adorerait avoir une excuse pour te mettre en colle jusqu'à ce que l'école finisse !''

''**C'est vrai, James.**'' Cette nouvelle remarque était écrite soigneusement, James n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de Remus.

''_Le préfet Lupin ne prend pas de notes, hm ?''_

''**Si vous réfléchissiez, Mr. Potter, vous vous rappelleriez que je vous ai aidé tous les trois à devenir Animagi je n'ai pas **_**besoin**_** de prendre des notes.''**

''_Touché, où est Pete ?_''

''Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule.'' James leva la tête. En effet, le trio étaient penché sur leurs notes à leurs bureaux, et semblaient absorbés dans leurs études. Mais alors qu'il regardait, Peter prit la feuille de Sirius et commença à écrire quelque chose. James sourit et secoua la tête. Queudvert avait sûrement perdu son parchemin quelque part dans le château.

Au cours des deux dernières années, les parchemins étaient devenus une nécessité si vous vouliez resté connecté à Poudlard. Tous les étudiants avaient le leur. Si vous utilisiez votre mot de passe, vous activiez votre mot de passe. Si vous connaissiez le mot de passe d'un ami, alors vous pouviez leur envoyer un message de n'importe où dans le château. James et ses amis utilisaient tous leurs surnoms. Ces derniers étant connus dans l'école, ils avaient décidé de mettre une couleur au hasard au départ. Peut-être que leurs surnoms avaient l'air stupide, mais personne n'était arrivé à trouver ce que ça signifiait. Jusqu'ici, les professeurs n'avaient pas découvert le truc, mais les élèves savaient que, malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

''Alors comment as-tu évité la peine de mort avec Rusard ?'' (C'était Queudvert maintenant.) James sourit.

''_Quelques mots bien placés, des chocolats, et un léger aperçu de mon magnifique sourire.''_ Sirius renifla fort à la réponse de James.

« Mr. Black ! »

_Pff, chopé._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews :) et voici un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sirius se ratatina visiblement sur sa chaise.

« Oui m'dame ? »

« Pourriez-vous me rappeler la quatrième étape de la recherche de la forme tangible de vos Patronus et ajouter ça à la potion Animagisti ? » A en juger par l'apparence semi-triomphante de son visage, James savait qu'elle pensait que Sirius n'arriverait pas à répondre. Sirius, cependant, se redressa sur sa chaise et récita sans cligner des yeux.

« Vous et votre Patronus devait avoir un contact physique. A ce moment, vous utilisez la formule Patronessa. Une fois que le Patronessa est invoqué, vous touchez votre Patronus et vous lui prélevez quelque chose, généralement de la fourrure, avant que votre Patronus redevienne solide. » Sirius sourit à la femme mas elle n'avait pas encore fini.

« Je vois, » dit McGonagall, « Mais les Patroni ne sont-ils pas fait de lumière et de mémoire ? » C'était une question piège et James espéra que Sirius le voit. Son ami aurait besoin d'aide à cette étape…

« Excellente question ! » dit Sirius, agitant son doigt dans une imatation parfaite d'Horace Slughorn, le professeur de Potions. Les lèvres de McGonagall formèrent une ligne. James roula ses yeux Sirius mettait son pied hors de la ligne un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Le Patronus est sous sa forme solide car il a été appelé par l'appel du Bonobus Nocenes. En même temps, pendant qu'on utilise le Bonobus Nocenes, ou le _Bonoces_ comme certaines personnes l'appelle, le futur Animagus doit penser à un bon souvenir et un mauvais souvenir, les deux doivent se valoir au niveau émotionnel. Ca prend mentalement de la personne et il est déjà arrivé que ça laisse des sorcières et des sorciers dans un état instable pendant des années après. Cela signifie que le Patronus a deux émotions contradictoires qui le fait être à la fois solide et léger en même temps ... "

James sourit à Peter. La seule mention du _Bonoces_ lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir de sa transformation en Animagus etil tirait nerveusement sur ses robes. C'était durant cette partie que Peter avait failli échouer, et les Maraudeurs pensaient souvent qu'ils avaient, en effet, été un peu trop loin dans son cas. Sirius plaisantait souvent en disant que Peter n'était pas passé loin mais Remus et James étaient d'accord sur le fait que leur ami n'était plus tout à fait lui-même depuis qu'il était devenu capable de se transformer en rat.

Sirius finit son discours sur le _Bonoces _et se rassit sur sa chaise avec un sourire arrogant. Si le Professeur McGonagall était surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

« Merci, Mr Black » dit-elle sèchement, puis elle retourna vers le tableau. Sirius, pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, leva les pouces en direction de James. Les ricanements de la classe attirèrent l'attention de la classe et rapidement les Maraudeurs retournèrent à leurs parchemins.

''_Bien joué, Patmol._'' écrivit James.

''Merci mais Rusard t'as vraiment laisser partir grâce à quelques vieux chocolats ?''

''N'oublie pas son magnifique sourire.'' (Queudvert encore.)

_''__Non, je l'ai laissé "m'attraper" il y a environ une semaine donnant Mme Norris quelques gâteries pour chats ... quand elle n'a pas explosé, il m'a remercié et m'a dit que je n'étais pas un mauvais bougre, après tout_."

''Lèche-cul… Tu fraternises avec Rusard ?''

''_Tu me vois en un seul morceau au moins…_''

Il y eut un pause dans la conversation et James était sur le point de raconter des ragots pour passer le temps (il avait pris Abigail Davies, une troisième année, et Jonathon Stuart, un cinquième, en train de se rouler des pelles dans le couloir après la troisième heure de cours, ) quand Sirius bondit sur son siège et commença à griffonner furieusement.

''Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli oublier! J'ai entendu Sarah Thomas et Janie Ferguson au déjeuner; elles ont dit que le mot de passe d'Evans pour le parchemin est «Bug Juin» !''

_''__Quoi_ !''

''Ouais, Ferguson voulait pouvoir écrire à Evans, et Thomas lui a donné le mot de passe.''

James se figea. Le mot de passe d'Evans. Sirius savait le mot de passe de _Lily Evans_ ? Il voulait tellement essayer de lui écrire, commencer à passer des notes avec elle... Peut-être qu'il dirait quelque chose qu'elle trouverait drôle, et elle rirait, puis écrirait quelque chose de drôle en retour, et puis ils commenceraient une conversation, et alors ils pourraient continuer cette conversation jusqu'à leur Salle Commune et peut-être que… James secoua sa tête.

'Non' pensa-t-il 'Nous n'allons pas faire ça.'

''_Désolé Patmol, mais c'est fini avec elle.''_

''Mon cul, tu es sur elle, James. Te fous pas de nous !''

''_Elle me déteste._'' Répondit James. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à un enfant, mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire.

''**Tu n'as pas été désagréable avec elle toute l'année, et vous deux **_**avez**_** parlé récemment**.'' (C'était Remus, bien sûr, l'insupportable voix de la raison.)

''_Ouais mais toujours d'une façon polie, disante pas dans le genre où on peut avoir toute une conversation privée_ !''

''Essaye juste !''

''_Non ! Pete, aide-moi !''_

''Désolé, je suis avec eux... En fait, j'ai vu son _regard fixé sur _toi dans la salle commune .''

(Évidemment, Queudver pensait que c'était le signe ultime indéniable de l'amour. James secoua la tête. Queudver avait l'esprit de quelqu'un de huit ans à propos des relations amoureuses. Ils avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de lui faire voir les choses d'une autre manière et avait pris l'habitude d'être condescendants à chaque fois que c'était le sujet de conversation. De toute façon, James doutait fortement que Lily Evans pouvait être vue "le regardant" dans la Salle Commune.)

''_C'est un mensonge_'' écrivit-il.

''Non ce n'en est pas un, je le jure !''

''_Et bien, je suppose qu'elle pensait : « Eh ! Regardez ce connard ! ».''_

''Juste fais-le Cornedrue !'' Sirius en avait marre que James et Lily se tournent autour depuis si longtemps et n'était généralement pas aussi excité quand un nouveau «développement» était à l'horizon. James hésita... il devait y avoir un hic.

"_Patmol'',_ écrivit-il ''_Tu n'es pas juste essayer de faire un autre moment délicat avec moi et ta cousine psychopathe de nouveau ..._"

"Ha ha, non, Bellatrix a dit qu'elle utiliserait un Impardonnable sur moi si je réessayais quelque chose comme ça et je ne veux pas savoir si oui ou non elle le pensait."

James regarda Lily. Elle écrivait des notes sur la leçon… mais le faisait-elle réellement ? Alors que James la regardait, Lily fixa sa feuille et après un moment, rigola et écrivit quelque chose d'autre. Chaque fois qu'elle riait ou souriait, elle fronçait son nez. Certaines personnes pouvaient penser que ça lui donnait un look peu attrayant mais il adorait ça Son visage entier s'illuminait quand elle souriait. Tout chez elle était parfait : la façon dont elle crachait ses cheveux hors de sa bouche parce qu'elle était toujours trop occupée pour se servir de ses mains la façon enfantine qu'elle avait de sauté à moitié les marches des escaliers la façon dont elle courrait à la Volière chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'orage pour voir les éclairs de tous les côtés la façon qu'elle avait de constamment chanté dans son souffle, il l'avait entendu chanter des chansons dans différentes langues (elle connaissait des chansons dans_ différentes langues, _c'est pas trop cool ça ?) et comment le premier jour de l'année elle aidait les premières années le temps qu'ils s'habituent à l'école…

Alors qu'il la regardait, elle eut un petit rire à nouveau, ses yeux émeraude scintillants. Il aimerait vraiment être dans cette conversation ...

''_Très bien, quel est son mot de passe déjà ?_'' Le trio dans le coin eurent du mal à contenir leurs rires et se tapèrent la main sous leurs bureaux.

'' « Bug Juin », c'est le mois de son anniversaire je crois'' écrivit Sirius. (James _ savait_ que c'était le mois de son anniversaire, le 14 juin pour être exact…)

''_D'accord, je vais le faire. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.''_

"_Clarium Inikius_," murmura-t-il, effaçant la conversation avec les autres Maraudeurs afin d'avoir plus de place pour écrire. L'encre fut aussitôt absorbée par le parchemin.

James prit une profonde respiration et écrivit soigneusement 'Bug Juin' avec sa plume, tapa sur le papier et attendit. Un moment passa puis la page se couvrit de mots. Son cœur fit un bond quand il reconnut l'écriture de Lily.

''…n'est pas si méchant ! Le pauvre homme a au moins cinquante ans et il ne lui reste plus de famille !''

''**S'il n'était pas si étrange alors il aurait probablement une femme et des enfants et peut-être même des petits-enfants** !''

''Eh bien, tu peux le trouver bizarre et le détester ou le trouver excentrique et t'amuser à ses cours.''

''**Ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses en Divination !?****''**

''Et bien... Je suis toujours curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va pouvoir inventer !''

''**Il est ****_fou_**** Lily ! Le Professeur Toppins est littéralement fou ! Tu as dit toi-même que tu souhaitais ne pas avoir pris Divination** !''

''Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enseignant; c'est juste que qu'être Auror ne nécessite pas la Divination.''

''**Regarde Lily, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais ... **_**prof**_ !'' L'écriture de l'autre personne disparut rapidement et James devina que le "prof" devait se tenir près d'elle. Les Maraudeurs tiraient toujours un grand X à la fin de leur message si un professeur arrivait et qu'ils devaient signer à la hâte.

Mais Auror, hein ? Lily Evans voulait être Auror. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Severus Rogue traînait de plus en plus avec de mauvaises personnes en vue de devenir Mangemort. James regarda le parchemin, mais personne d'autre ne parlait à Lily, elle devait parler uniquement avec Janie Ferguson.

Son cœur battant à la chamade, James trempa sa plume dans l'encre et toucha le papier, pour l'enlever immédiatement. Il jeta un regard derrière lui nerveux et vit Lily regardait avec confusion la tache d'encre qui était soudainement apparue sur son parchemin.

''Salut ?'' apparut sur le parchemin de James dans sa magnifique écriture.

'Maudit sois-tu James Potter !' pensa-t-il 'Tu n'as jamais eu de mal à lui parler avant !'

Encore une fois il trempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre, prit une profonde inspiration, et écrivit, tout simplement:

''_Hey_.''

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec la réaction de Lily :) Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Incapable de se contrôler, il la regarda une nouvelle fois, son cœur s'arrêtant quand elle se pencha sur son bureau et qu'elle commença à écrire une réponse –il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait le grattement de sa plume.

''Hey… Qui est-ce ?'' écrivit-elle. Et bien sûr, il paniqua. Elle le haïssait toujours, n'est-ce pas ? N'avait-il pas été un crétin total pour elle pendant les six dernières années ? Si il marquait ''_James_'', elle rangerait sûrement son parchemin ou au moins elle lui dirait de la laisser tranquille. Bordel, il la voyait bien lui lançait son encre sur la tête pour envahir sa vie privée de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait rien dire. Mais les autres, les Maraudeurs dans le coin, ne le laisseront jamais faire ça et, honnêtement, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il regarda le parchemin et écrivit la première chose stupide qui lui traversa l'esprit.

''_S'il te plaît ne m'envoie pas ton encrier sur la tête._''

''C'est James ?'' Il sentit le sang quitter son visage. C'était si facile à deviner ? Il la regarda de nouveau il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et il la vit le regarder les lèvres pincées. Elle n'était pas énervée ? Bon Dieu ! Elle ne l'était pas ! Ennuyée, peut-être, exaspérée, peut-être mais pas en colère. Elle avait même dit James à la place de Potter ! Incapable de penser à autre chose, il dessina un smiley qui tirait la langue.

(En dépit du fait que Sirius se moque de lui qui gribouille sur toutes ses feuilles ''comme un Poufsouffle de première année'' James a toujours dessiné sur ses devoirs lui attirant des ennuis avec certains professeurs pour ne pas ''rester professionnel''. Malgré les deux opposants, il était devenu, du moins selon sa propre opinion, un artiste assez décent. Son petit visage sur le parchemin semblait le confirmer.)

''Comment as-tu eu mon mot de passe ?'' écrivit-elle.

''_Je l'ai entendu quelque part je voulais juste te parler._''

''Tu ne vas rien dire de stupide ?''

''_Je n'ai jamais l_'intention_ de dire quelque chose de stupide !''_

''Je vois… Ca vient juste comme ça alors.''

Il sourit c'était plus que ce qu'il avait osé espéré.

''_Tu as mal écrit le J de mon prénom_.'' Ecrivit-il essayant de plaisanter. Il ajouta un smiley après la note avec deux traits pour les yeux et une ligne en zigzag pour la bouche.

''Oh ? Eclaire-moi.''

''_Selon le 'Standard Cursive Year 2 Workbook' c'est comme ça.'' _Il signa son nom d'une grande écriture dérangée.

''Mes plus humbles et sincères excuses. Depuis quand es-tu un expert en écriture ?''

''_J'ai suivi quatre ans d'école moldue avant Poudlard.''_

''Vraiment ?''

''_Ouais, mes parents disaient qu'ils voulaient que je sois en avance pour Poudlard mais je pense qu'ils voulaient juste me faire sortir de la maison.'' _De son bureau, James entendit Lily renifler tout haut. Certaines personnes pourraient penser qu'elle avait l'air ridicule mais il pensait que c'était le meilleur type de rire il n'y avait pas d'excuse, pas de rire faux mais un vrai rire.

''Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir et qu'ils voulaient juste faire de toi le meilleur expert en écriture que tu pouvais être.''

''_Tu es vraiment trop gentille._'' James dessina un clin d'œil à la fin de la phrase et le regretta instantanément. Il se rappelait que Remus avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été odieux de toute l'année et réalisait qu'il venait de ruiner cela.

''_Désolé,''_ écrivit-il rapidement ''_Je ne voulais pas être grossier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre_''

''Tu t'excuses ? Pour un dessin ?''

''_Et bien… ouais._''

''Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ?!''

James sourit d'un air piteux.

''On l'a amélioré, j'espère.''

James attendit mais Lily ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et se plongea dans ses yeux. Elle le regardait avec un air étrange sur son visage qui lui envoya un frisson dans tous le corps.

« Quoi ? » articula-t-il. Elle commença à dire quelque chose avant de pointer son parchemin. Il regarda le sien et attendit qu'elle écrive une note avant de lui envoyer d'un coup de baguette.

''Tu _as _changé, non ?'' C'était probablement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait à ce qu'elle écrive.

''_Ouais_.'' Répondit-il.

''Pourquoi ?''

James pensa à ça et décida d'être honnête.

''_Je suppose que j'étais fatigué d'être un imbécile tout le temps._'' Le rire attendu ne vint pas. James attendit.

''Pas à propos de tout.'' Ecrivit-elle. James rigola et récolta un regard du Professeur McGonagall. Il retourna à ses notes.

''Non, je suis sérieuse'' vit-il inscrit.

''_Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu me haïssais tellement, alors ?_''

''Je ne t'ai jamais _haï_ !''

''Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non. Tu étais ennuyant, arrogant et exaspérant mais je ne t'ai jamais haï !''

''_Et bien merci.'' _Quand Lily ne répondit pas, James la regarda mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le front plissé, ses yeux parcourant son parchemin comme si elle était en train d'essayer de comprendre une question d'un devoir.

''_Lily ?_'' Ecrivit James après un moment.

''Maudit sois-tu James Potter !'' Fut la réponse. James ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait maintenant ?

''_Je te demande pardon ?''_ Marqua-t-il

''Juste quand je pense que je t'ai enfin compris, tu changes complètement !''

''_Et c'est une bonne chose ?''_

''Ouais.''

''_Donc qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?''_ La bouche de James était complètement sèche. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait le sens caché de cette question. ''Qu'est-ce que ça signifie…_ pour nous ?'' _Alliés ? Amis ? Une légère petite, mince possibilité de quelque chose de _plus ?_ Il attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que la réponse tant attendue arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

''Ca signifie que je t'aime.''

Le temps s'arrêta. En fait, pour James, le bruit environnant s'arrêta, le monde autour de lui s'arrêta, l'odeur s'arrêta, tout était parti sauf, bien sûr, ces cinq petits mots. Cinq petits mots qui lui faisait se sentir comme s'il allait exploser.

« Tu rêves James, » il pensa et il se pinça rapidement le bras. Nan. Ca faisait mal. Ce qui voulait dire que… Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Lily rigola devant la tête qu'il faisait. Son rire, comme magique, choqua James qui revint à la réalité. Peu à peu, il reprit conscience de son corps et il se demanda brièvement si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il se dit que c'était plus que probable.

''_Tu me tues, tu sais ?_'' écrivit-il.

La seule réponse de Lily fut un clin d'œil. James attendit un peu plus mais quand les détails semblèrent réservés il décida de lui demander.

''_Comment ?_''

''Comment ça « comment ? » ?''

''_Tu m'aimes… Comment ?''_

''James, tu vas me donner rendez-vous ou non ?'' James se tourna pour regarder Lily. Elle lui souriait malicieusement et il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« M. Potter ?... M. Potter ! » James réalisa que McGonagall était en train de lui parler. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

« Oui m'dame ? »

« J'apprécierais que vous accordiez plus d'attention au cours et que vous ne détourniez pas celle des autres élèves. Ce que je dis _sera_ aux examens. »

« Oui m'dame. » James attendit un moment pour sauver les apparences puis, il reporta toute son attention à ses « notes ».

''_Si je vais te donner rendez-vous ? Ca dépend… COMMENT !''_

'' Tu ne veux pas savoir ?'' Elle était maintenant en train de jouer ave lui ! Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement que son cœur allait décrocher dans une seconde ?

''_LILY !_''

L'unique réponse fut un autre petit smiley.

''_Tu vas me faire faire une crise cardiaque !''_

''Hmm. Je suppose que je ne veux pas que ça arrive…''

''_Donc ta réponse est… ?''_ Il se tourna pour la regarder, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, la plaidant du regard de lui donner une réponse claire, de ne pas jouer avec lui sinon son pauvre cœur n'y survivrait pas.

« James Potter ! Puis-je voir ce que vous écrivez ? »

La tête de James se leva brusquement. Le Professeur McGonagall était en train de venir vers lui, ses yeux montrant qu'elle savait que les notes qu'il écrivait sur son parchemin n'avait aucun rapport avec son cours.

« _Clarium Inikus._ » Murmura-t-il effaçant de ce fait toutes les notes que Lily et lui avaient écrites.

McGonagall regarda la feuille juste au moment où les derniers mots s'effaçaient.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé vers James.

« Hein ? » fit-il stupidement alors qu'elle lui rendait sa feuille. Ecrit de la magnifique écriture de Lily était inscrit un simple mot : ''Oui.'' Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Trois ans. C'était le nombre d'années où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et maintenant il était arrivé le très convoité, rêvé, abandonné et finalement atteint ''Oui''. Un long moment se passa avant qu'il n'entende le Professeur McGonagall lui adresser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que ''oui'' signifie, Potter ? Autre que ''oui je n'ai pas pris de notes et je vais échouer à mes examens ?'' »

« Qu'est-ce que ''oui'' signifie ? » lui demanda James, incrédule. « Ca veut dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et que _vous le gâcher !_ »

La classe explosa de rire. James avait été complètement sérieux mais il réalisa qu'il était peut-être allé un petit peu trop loin. McGonagall, qui était normalement impassible face à ce que n'importe quel étudiant pouvait lui dire, était visiblement choquée. Heureusement pour elle cependant, elle se reprit rapidement.

« Mr, Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, c'est compris ? » James, qui avait à ce moment réalisé son erreur, acquiesça avec humilité.

« Oui, m'dame. »

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'on se moque de moi devant d'autres élèves. »

« Oui, m'dame. »

« Vous… » Mais à ce moment, la sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges.

Salut ! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez cette traduction et merci à toutes les reviews qui me font super plaisir ^^ A bientôt pour la suite et fin ! :)


End file.
